Kein Kinoshita
''Kein Kinoshita ''(Kanji: ケイン 木下, Romaji: Kein Kinoshita. '''Pronounced Kʌɪn) is the twin sister of Akihisa Kinoshita. Younger by 5 seconds and born with a breathing defect, Kein is quite jealous that her brother, Akihisa, got the good genes (lack of breathing problems). However, looks don't matter in combat, and that is an advantage Kein has over Akihisa. Sharing the same quirk as Akihisa, the quirk Power, Kein is a recent addition to a small collective of people dubbed Stones, quirk users with extremely powerful quirks that, if they choose to work together, are an unstoppable force, victim only to Undo. Acting as the fighter of the Power Twins, Kein hits harder than Akihisa, yet has problems staying in balance, relying on her twin to take care of things if she is somehow incapacitated or needs some time to recuperate from kicking too much. Appearance Kein is a relatively small, petite young woman, standing at 5'10". She has luminous red eyes, one of them covered by her bangs, and wears a respiration device fused to her mouth in order to breath properly. Underneath the mask is a badly scarred mouth. Kein eats via opening a jaw-like zipper on the mask. Normally, Kein wears a hooded jacket with a yellow design on the zipper, and a fur lining around the hood. Underneath said jacket, she wears basketball shorts and a sweater made of both breathable and protective material. Kein has short brown hair and a small bust. A red fog surrounds Kein's mask, but this seems to be for aesthetic effect. Evidence suggests otherwise. Personality Being considered the "Inferior Twin" due to her defects, Kein has a sort of inferiority complex she makes up for in the form of fear. Constantly wearing the mask has taught her that people are scared of the unknown, and thus she has painted a story that if her mask were to be removed, the world would cease to exist. This makes partial sense, as her quirk, Power, is one of the most destructive quirks via brute strength. Aside from her fear mongering tendencies, Kein is more quiet than the flamboyant and over confident Akihisa. For her, it's the numbers that matter, preferring efficiency and practicality in a fight rather than flashiness. Kein also has shown cases of mercy, though your lucky if she even avoids fighting you, as normally for her, no mercy is the way to go. Too many times have combatants forgiven their assailants, only to be killed and betrayed. In battle, her movements blend together, but have a sort of robotic feel to them, again referring to her need for efficiency. History Early Life TBA Quirk Discovery A late bloomer, Kein had not shown evidence of having a quirk. Both this and her mask lead to her being the subject of ridicule. At one point, Kein had gotten a bit riled up, and challenged someone to a brawl. As she did not have previous combat training, Kein was outmatched early on, though slowly managed to equalize the playing field. During the closing moments of said brawl, Kein spontaneously activated her quirk, ending the fight quickly by breaking her opponent's toes with a stomp. It should be noted this occurred during middle school. Kein was subsequently disciplined for the damage she had caused to her opponent. Fighting Style Kein acts as an aggressor in the Power Twins duo, focussing on powerful kicks that cause both bone breakage and internal organ rupture, using her quirk to overwhelm the enemy with more energy than can be absorbed, essentially slowly exploding them. This is shown through the powerful concussive force one kick harnesses (Enough to put a crack in Death Dealer metal, a substance normally resistant to quirk powers), and the frequent spasms an enemy suffers if hit twice in the same area, tiny explosions causing the muscles to twitch. Her aggressive kick based fighting style puts her at a disadvantage against grapplers, fighters that use their opponent's attacks to open up room for a counter. In her case, if her leg is grabbed and thrown, it can mess her up. This is covered by her brother, who is strong against grapplers. Against people who throw punches more often, Kein is at an advantage, being flexible enough to dodge the attacks while keeping the heat on. Occasionally, Kein may switch to her fists. Powers and Abilities '''Power: Kein and her brother's quirk, Power is registered as an emitter class quirk. While active, purple flames begin to spontaneously flail out of the siblings' bodies. This purple flame (Along with the effects) is one of the few substances capable of dealing damage to a metal known as Death Dealer, slowly putting reducing it's strong composure, making it brittle, until the material is shattered completely. Not only is Power capable of destroying Death Dealer, it enhances the user's strength to the point every blow they throw is like being hit by a train rocketing at Mach 1, making more powerful attacks lethal BY DEFAULT. One hit is enough to topple a 4 story house. Another destroys titanium. 3 punches creates light tremors, and 4 destroys anything in it's way. A 5th hit is usually very, VERY excessive, and is usually only reserved for people who somehow survive the attacks. The energy emitted, with effort, can be melded and shaped to form weaponry that, while it doesn't last long, hurts a lot and explodes VIOLENTLY once it's done dealing damage. Power burns out the user extremely fast, meaning that it must only be used for the time frame a hit will land. Furthermore, it's close quarters power can cause unwanted collateral damage. Power's burn out can be limited by spreading it evenly through the body, as, oddly, the more of Power's energy is focussed, the faster it dissipates. It cannot deal damage to the following quirks and their users: Reality, Space, Time, Mind, and Soul. Super Moves Against Lesser Combatants * Thumper: Kein trips up the opponent before smashing their face in with her fist. After this, she curb stomps their head into the ground, leaving a mess all over the place. The shockwave knocks others down, leaving them vulnerable to another Thumper * Fuze It: '''Kein opens up the scene with a butterfly kick, knocking the opponent to the ground. After doing so, she pulses upward and down into the enemy, breaking their ribs. * '''Home Run: '''Kein smacks the opponent in the face with a side kick. It's force causes the move to decapitate the target, killing them and sending their head flying. * '''Heel Click: Kein jumps backward and clicks her heels. Empowered by her quirk, they cause a shockwave that knocks down opponents. Against Equal Level Combatants, Ground Against Equal Level Combatants, Airborne * '''Quake: '''If an opponent is flying or somehow in the air, Kein charges her legs, jumping upward. Instead of fighting, like would normally expected, Kein either boosts straight upward or misses on purpose, before charging at the ground and hitting it with a stomp from both legs. The resulting shockwave knocks opponents out of the air and can disorient fighters who need to aim their ranged attacks, like Kemono. * '''Ack-Ack: '''Kein lays down, pointing her legs up while putting pressure on her upper back. She then kicks forward, enhanced by Power, sending miniature shockwaves toward her target. These shockwaves are efficient against airborne targets and planes, a reason why it is called Ack Ack. Status Effects * '''Beef Up - Leg: '''Focussing the quirk Power into her legs, Kein gains legs of steel, capable of fighting for longer periods. Fights also end up becoming shorter, as their damage potential is increased. The muscularity is compact, and Kein is also able to jump WAY higher. Beef Up burns out after 5 seconds. * '''Power Surge: '''If stunned via a concussion grenade or any other stunning effect, Kein refocusses herself and surges her quirk through her body, knocking out the stun and enhancing Kein's strength for a solid 20 seconds. There is a 10 second cooldown in order to let her body adjust to a sudden drop in power once the 20 seconds end, and during that time she's weaker. Creation * '''Blade: '''Kein puts her fists together, side by side, as she condenses the energy emitted by Power and forms a strange blade. This sword has a thick, gray cutting blade with a sharp edge, similar to that of an oversized cleaver. Although it has a wide profile and lacks an ability to stab, it can focus more on power rather than tactical movements. Paraphernalia Firearms Handguns '''SIG-Sauer P229 Elite: '''A handgun with slight similarities to the infamous .50AE Desert Eagle, the SIG-Sauer has less stopping power, yet with extra bullets to make up for the fact one shot only hits as hard as a hit to the crotch. SMGs and PDWs '''Angstadt Arms UDP-9: '''A Personal Defense Weapon (PDW) that has been rechambered for more lethal, specialized 9x19mm bullets. It feeds from a KCI 50-round Glock drum magazine, allowing impressive sustained fire over long distances, and a Rainer Arms ambidextrous charging handle for both twins to use (Kein is right handed, Akihisa is left handed). Unlike in real life, it has been modified to allow a 4 round burst.